


Origins

by Lunix



Category: Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Continuation, Dragons, Eventual Murtagh/Eragon, F/M, Hatching Grounds, Hiatus, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunix/pseuds/Lunix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of Inheritance; a take on what happened after Eragon sailed from Alagaësia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> hvitköttr - whitecat

Far away from Alagaësia, beyond the end of the Edda river and the last plains, where the dwarf village of Hedarth was nothing but a distant settlement, were the hatching grounds of the dragons.

The valley was surrounded by sheer mountains, whose size rivalled those of the Spine, the sides far too steep and tall for anyone to enter on two legs. A vast forest stretched around the base of the mountain ring, though the trees nowhere near as giant and majestic as even the outer ones of Du Weldenvarden. Inside the valley, the sides sloped down into an area of land of many square kilometres, the grass green and lush. The different plants and flowers within the valley were numerous, a field of white blossoms covering the base of one of the mountains, gnarled bushes another.

It was a perfect and serene place to raise the young dragons, and a safe one. Without strong magic, no one would be able to scale the walls, and wards were placed on the top of each mountain to alert the inhabitants to anyone entering. Even the dragons would be seen coming into the hatching grounds.

Somewhere close to the middle, away from the herds of deer that roamed the northern end of the valley, a large building was taking shape. The blocks of stone, carved from the sides of the mountains themselves, were difficult to lift, even with the aid of the Ancient Language. It had taken Eragon a few months to even get the hall to the stage it was in now, with the outer shell fully complete and ready to shelter the eggs. All 241 of them were still in the invisible pocket of air at a certain point behind Saphira, despite the Eldunarís' urges for Eragon to hurry. Two of the eggs that were ready to be bonded with Riders had been left with Arya.

 

* * *

_There's only so much I can do each day._

Eragon placed the block of stone down, lifting himself and wiping his brow. The valley had been a lucky find. They had sailed upon  _Talíta_  for eighteen nights before the river ran too narrow for the mighty ship to safely go farther. It was as if  _Talíta_  knew this, coming to a standstill of her own accord. Eragon and Saphira had travelled towards the mountains on the distant horizon for a further day, the Eldunarí not knowing whether the place would be suitable or not. While in the Vault of Souls, their reach had extended far, but not so far. It had taken Saphira almost all the daylight hours to even fly to the foot of the mountains, where they had set up camp for the night.

Now, many weeks later, the preparations for the hatching ground were well underway. Umaroth in particular had been content with the valley.  _I can sense no evil here_ , had been his words.

Eragon smiled wryly. None but the back-breaking work. Even the dwarves would have had trouble completing the hall. Despite the help that he had with Blödhgarm and the other elves that had chosen to accompany him, it had still been hard. He looked down on the peaceful valley - the sun was at it's highest point.

 _Stop complaining, little one. Just think, in another few weeks, my kind will finally have children._ Saphira's claws clattered on the rock as she gouged out dirt and mud so that blocks could be removed and shaped easier, some of her strength feeding into her Rider. Eragon nodded, taking the block the rest of the way and putting it into position.

 _Eragon, that is enough for now. The younglings will have a roof over their head, and shelter for when it is cold. Ward the house against danger._  The Eldunarí had instructed Eragon and the others these past weeks, not only on where to actually build the hall - over a kilometre away from the rock, as it was - but on the measurements. He and Saphira intended to stay here for the rest of their lives, and she would grow larger than she was now. The archway and the hall needed to be large enough to accommodate both her and many other dragons.

At first, Eragon had not thought a hall of such a size would be possible. Even for the dwarves, and their love of over-sized Tronejheim, it seemed a ridiculous height and width. Big enough to fit at least ten dragons of Saphira's size, with room to spare, only the Eldunarís' strength and Saphira's help and encouragement had kept Eragon going. The elves were a great asset, of course, but there was much else to do than just build. Each night, he fell into a dreamless sleep, only to wake up at dawn to begin again. The work had been monotonous, but he understood it's need. While the dragons were still young, it would be safer for them to have a place to retreat to if anything attacked.

As of that day, the only trouble they had come across was a curious type of animal. The Eldunarí had not seen them before, and so Eragon had christened it  _hvitköttr_. It had the shape of a cat with dull white fur, though it's mane was like sharp ivory rather than just strands of hair, and the size of a Shrrg. After watching it carefully, they knew it was a dangerous hunter, yet the few that they had seen - grouped together, in a pack - had been content to leave Eragon alone, while Saphira was there. They seemed to hunt only the deer, and rarely strayed far from the herds.

Eragon had no doubt that there would be other strange animals in the valley that they just hadn't found yet, but he was confident that there wouldn't be anything of a big consequence to them. Nonetheless, he agreed with the idea of it being better to be safe than sorry, and so plans for the great hall had been made.

Casting many wards, ones that would keep the hall safe from different magic attacks and physical ones, making sure that he would be able to use the Eldunarís' strength if the time came, Eragon took a step back in satisfaction.  _They will have a place to hatch now, Saphira._  She preened, tail lashing in excitement as she extended her neck to look around the empty room.

_We must make it more homely for them. Fetch bedding, places for them to be comfortable and sleep._

_Of course, Saphira._


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the end of Inheritance. Will eventually take a turn towards a relationship between Eragon and Murtagh.

It took him another few days to complete the hall to living standards, but when it was done, Eragon felt a sense of accomplishment. After all that he and Saphira had been through, building somewhere to hatch children of such a majestic race was a great achievement. The inside was now filled with soft hay and feathers, comfortable for the eggs and younglings to rest on.

He had spoken with the Eldunarí about the eggs. Even with the elves and the dragon's experiences, it would be hard to raise over two hundred at once. Instead, they had discussed how many to hatch and how long to wait inbetween each set. They had finally arrived on hatching six each week, or thereabouts. As the hatchlings would grow fast and soon be able to hunt their own food, and basically take care of themselves within a few months, it seemed an appropriate number.

_Saphira, how are we going to communicate with them?_  Eragon was worried about the young dragons running into danger. Saphira had hummed for a moment, head pressed down on the grass.

_From what Glaedr has shared with me, as unbonded dragons, their thoughts will be mainly in pictures and sensations. It will be hard for them, being without their parents_. She shifted her great bulk along the ground, always conscious of her slightly swelled stomach. After having mated with Fírnen, she wasn't many weeks from laying her own brood. Eragon came up beside her, hand placing upon her right foreleg.

_Understood_. He had always had Garrow as his father, and while the loss had been great, both of Garrow and Brom at their respective times, he had never grown up without family beside him.  _I think we're ready._

He looked around in the hall one more time. It would be a momentous occasion; these eggs held the first wild dragons to be born in over a hundred years. Sometimes, it all seemed too much to Eragon, and he was filled with doubt. He only had to think of what they had gone through, though, so steel his resolve.

Scooping some water from the lake a few hundred meters from the hall into a bowl, he sat down. "Draumr kópa," he whispered, watching as Roran came into view. The villagers were rebuilding Carvahall, and everytime he had checked upon his cousin, he had been hard at work. Eragon smiled as Katrina came into view, holding Ismira in her arms. It put him at peace to know his cousin, his beloved and his child were all safe. Moving his hand and murmuring again, the image turned black. Even though he knew it was futile - even if Arya wasn't in Ellesméra, her wards would have kept him from scrying her - he couldn't help but wish he could see her. Being apart from all he knew had been hard at first, especially since Du Vrangr Gata had placed a similar ward upon Nasuada, so no one could spy upon her.

_Little one?_  came Saphira's questioning thought, asking for the source of his sudden melancholic mind. Eragon reassured her with a quick feeling, pouring the contents of the bowl back into the lake and placing it to one side.

_Eragon, we have chosen the first six eggs_ , Umaroth told him. He shook his head, clearing it of thoughts and hurried over to the pocket of space. It was complicated, but with the Eldunarís' and the elves help, he managed to take the six eggs out of the invisible hold, laying them on the soft hay in the hall carefully.

_How do I make them hatch, ebrithil?_  he asked, fingers touching the smooth surface. If he felt carefully, he imagined he could tell slight motions within the eggs.

_That, we will do. Place them apart from each other._  Eragon did so and took a step back, crouching down. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then one of the eggs to the left started rocking, the shell cracking slowly. It was of a dark purple colour, and was soon followed by the other five. Purple, brown, green, two grey and a blue, darker than Saphira's egg had been, Eragon noted. Saphira moved closer curiously, snout touching the purple egg, before jerking it back as the rest of the shell was broken, leaving a hatchling falling onto it's side, disorientated.

_Can you tell what gender it is_? Eragon asked widely, reaching out to hold his hand to the little dragon.

_Female_ , answered Saphira, sniffing the rest of the eggs as they broke apart, leaving five more dragons squirming.  _This one is female too_ , she nosed one of the grey hatchlings, who keened softly and batted her snout,  _and the rest are male_.

For a moment, Eragon just watched them. The green one pounced on the brown and started to roll around, the dark blue inquisitively sniffing a flower. They had made sure none of the plants were poisonous before they started building.

"Shadeslayer, this is indeed a beautiful sight," Blödhgarm murmured, a few of the other elves murmuring in agreement. Of the ten elves that had accompanied him, all were now present, though apart from the furred one were further away from the hatchlings, near the entrance of the hall.

"Yes. I suppose we should feed them now." He knew that Saphira had eaten meat from a young age, with only cow's milk to supplement her diet. Moving over to the storage barrels in a corner of the hall, he took out some dried deer meat, placing a few strips down. It was the purple hatchling that wandered towards it first, sniffing it then making a sound of excitement, snapping it up. It had been cut into tiny pieces, enough so that they would not choke if it came close to that.

Encouraged by this, the others came forwards, and were soon all happily munching on the meat.

Blödhgarm touched a hand to his brow. "They will still need milk. With your permission, Bjartskular, we will use the spell now." He and the other elves had been working on an incantation that would help with the milk situation; basically, it would just help Saphira make an almost endless supply of the food. It wouldn't take long for them to be weaned.

Saphira gave a light snort in return, but did not contest the idea, continuing to watch the hatchlings. Most were engaged in a rough and tumble game now, falling over one another.  _I can feel their emotions, Eragon. He wonders why you and the other elves are not on all fours, and are not shiny like us_. She drew his attention to the brown dragon who was staring at Eragon curiously. When he noticed he was being watched in return, he gave a tiny squeak and buried himself under some hay. Eragon clapped his hands together in delight, picking up the remnants of their meal. Saphira stayed still while the elves sang their words, a visible shiver moving down her spine.

_Someone's walking over your grave, Saphira._

_What a foolishly human sentiment, little one._

Eragon chuckled.


	3. Arrival

Eragon groaned. The hatchlings were adorable, of course, yet the mess they made was subject to none. Already, his favourite tunic had been ripped to shreds in a tug of war competition. In only a few days, the hay he had so carefully placed inside the hall had been strewn about in every bush nearby. He hurried over to reach into one of the tall patches of grass, lifting out one of the grey dragons. He squealed with indignance, wriggling until he was placed down to promptly run over to the other grey one. If he hadn't known better, Eragon would have sworn the two were related.

He found it interesting to see how their personalities were already coming through. The grey pair were definitely the most mischievous of the six, whereas the blue male was mainly curious and tended to stray too far from the hall's safety. The green and brown males appeared to have bonded and spent a lot of their time playing in the hall, and the purple female basically dogged Eragon's every move.

Even now, she shoved her snout against Eragon's leg for attention, small tail flicking from side to side.

_Saphira!_

_Yes, Eragon?_

_Where are you? I think this one is ready for feeding._ He showed her an image of the purple hatchling, and could feel her hearty chuckle through their link.

_She's not hungry. She has grown attached to you. I do hope you're not replacing me._

_Never._

He sent a warm emotion to her, and was glad when she responded in the same way.

_To answer your question, I'm hunting for deer. I won't be able to go far from my chosen nest soon, so I'm helping Blödhgarm and the others hunt enough meat to have a store._

Eragon wished her speed and safety, kneeling down to run a hand over the purple female's head and scratching behind her ear gently. At first, he had treated the hatchlings with reverence, but had soon come to realise that they were just as young and playful as Saphira had been. The elves were still very serious around them, but Eragon had let himself become more relaxed.

"What am I going to do with you, hm? It's a pity that you won't have a Rider." She preened beneath his fingertips, curling around to settle at his thigh, a pleasant sound coming from her.

He chuckled, looking around the peaceful plain. He needed no company apart from Saphira, and though he missed Arya immensely, he was able to live here. The thought of spending the next few centuries did trouble him a little, so he pushed that to the back of his mind.

* * *

 _Eragon, I and the other Eldunarí have come to a decision. The eggs are safe, and the hatchlings inside can be kept for many more years safely. We will only hatch eggs once a month, or we risk being overwhelmed._ Umaroth didn't mention that having dragons all of the same age might cause complications in the future, though Eragon had already thought of that.

He wandered out of the hall, having just cast magic to make sure that the meat for the hatchlings wouldn't spoil, and picked up Saphira's saddle. It would be the first time since the eggs had hatched that they would go flying together; Eragon trusted the elves, but he hadn't liked the idea of leaving the dragons without Saphira or he there. However, it wouldn't be long before Saphira wouldn't be able to carry him, just out of safety. She was due to give birth in only a couple more weeks.

He made sure the straps were fitted properly, elegantly leaping up onto her back with a grin.

_Show me what it's like to fly again, Saphira._

_With pleasure._

She propelled herself into the air, wings spreading to catch a current to take herself even higher up. Eragon yelled out with the sheer joy of being with her like this, throwing his arms out beside him.

_Dive!_

She consented, tucking her wings in and banking steeply down, causing the hatchlings, who had all been sat staring at her, scattering in different directions. One rolled over his own feet while two others bumped together, but it was clear it was out of excitement rather than fear.

_Eragon, join with me._

Eragon gladly let their senses become one, blinking at the colour changes. The streams dotted around the valley seemed so much more vibrant, the trees paling in comparison to the way that Saphira's scales sparkled in the sunlight. She let out a great roar, showing off her own happiness.

He couldn't imagine a better feeling than being connected with her like this, and if it hadn't been for the sudden sound ringing out in both of their minds, he would have stayed like that for a long time.

One of the wards had been breached.

Eragon quickly pulled free from Saphira, mind searching out for Blödhgarm's. When he found it, he pressed until he was allowed the freedom to speak.

_Something has passed over the mountain on the eastern side. Take the hatchlings inside of the hall until we say it is safe._

_Shadeslayer, one of us should go with you,_  the elf protested, but Saphira joined the conversation.

_You are more suited to protect the children, not us._

They both cut contact with the elf, Saphira flying towards the ward that had resounded. It was clear to see what the cause was once they got closer. Another dragon with scales of blood red had landed at the base of the mountain after going through a gap between two of them.

_Murtagh and Thorn. What are they doing here? He said that he wished for some time alone when we last saw him._

_I don't know, Eragon._

He frowned lightly, dismounting from Saphira when she landed a few hundred meters away.

_Go back to Blödhgarm and the hatchlings._

_I won't leave you, you cannot expect-_

_Saphira, the hatchlings take precedence. Please._

_If he hurts you, little one, I shall gut him like a fish._

She took off, soaring away after growling at Thorn mistrustingly. Eragon placed his hand on the hilt of Brisingr, tilting his chin up proudly at his half-brother.

"What is your business here, Murtagh Morzansson?" he questioned. He regretted using the last name as Murtagh twitched a little at its use, placing a hand on Thorn's foreleg.

"You told us that we would always be welcome at your hearth, Eragon. We want to know whether that offer still stands." Murtagh took a step forwards, lifting his hand to stop Eragon from speaking just yet. "We do not want to become teachers. We do not feel that we are ready for that just yet. Thorn and I… We expected to be on our own for at least half a century, not just a few mere months." He ran a hand through his raven hair, looking defiant.

 _But the solitude did us no good,_ Thorn continued, obviously not expanding on that sentence, one of his large eyes fixing upon Eragon. _If you will accept us, we will build a home here, away from you and the eggs if you so wish. We don't want to cause any trouble._

Murtagh nodded at this. His proud streak had been something ingrained in him before he came to be under the king's rule, and it appeared that it had come back in full force now that they were free of him. Eragon hesitated. He had extended the offer to the pair, but with his duties, he could not just say yes without talking to the Eldunarí and the elves. Murtagh seemed to sense his indecision, and moved over to draw Za'roc out of its sheath, placing it on the grass in front of Eragon.

"I understand that we do not have many friends within your group, and we will accept any decision that you all decide." Eragon relaxed slightly, though did not lean down to pick up the accursed blade. He had lost all taste for Morzan's sword.

"I do not require your fealty, Murtagh. I do require the time to discuss it. Will you stay here for the night? You can hunt the deer, but don't come near the hatchlings until I say so." Murtagh nodded, and Thorn extended his neck to give his answer. "I will return in the morning, then."

He turned and ran back across the valley, opening his mind to Saphira and Blödhgarm. Unsurprisingly, it was the furred elf who reacted first.

_Eragon! Why do you insist on leaving your guard behind every time something dangerous happens?_

_Don't worry, it was just Murtagh and Thorn. We have much to discuss._

_Little one, are you certain that they do not mean the hatchlings harm?_

_No,_  he answered Saphira honestly.  _But we can ask to search their minds to find any treachery planned. We did offer them a home when they needed it, and I am loathe to go back on my word._  He made sure that the elves and the Eldunarí could hear his words. As he expected, Umaroth responded less warily, but another voice joined the discussion.

Since arriving at the valley, Glaedr had been silent, barely lending his voice to anything. Eragon understood that now his duty was over, he would mourn his fallen rider for many a year, and relive their memories together. It wasn't until that moment that he heard the familiar voice of their teacher.

_He slew Oromis, the other half of my life. Can you really expect me to lend my ascension to this idea?_

It was Saphira who answered him, due to her sympathy and pity for Thorn.

_Their minds were twisted by Galbatorix, and it was not their choice to-_

_Silence!_  Glaedr roared, the force of his mental words causing the blue hatchling to dive until a pile of hay.  _I understand what they went through, yet they will never be forgiven by me. I will accept your wishes to let them live here, Eragon and Saphira, but I warn you now. Do not turn your back on them for one minute._  With that, his consciousness disappeared from the conversation, their link with him broken.

For a few seconds, there was only silence as his words were taken in. Blödhgarm was the first to breach it.

"If you believe that it is safe, then I will also accept them here. I will not be a friend to them, however." The other elves nodded in agreement with him, leaving fluidly. Eragon and Saphira were left alone with the Eldunarí.

 _I suffered loss at the hands of the oath-breaker, not at your kin, Eragon. I will accept them, as will the other Eldunarí. We just hope that you know what you are doing._  Umaroth too broke the link, retreating back into his heart of hearts.

Eragon bristled in annoyance. He did know what he was doing, and he would honour the promise he had made Murtagh and Thorn. Moving over to Saphira with a frown on his lips, he settled down against her side, taking a deep breath. The purple hatchling pattered over and shoved in against his side, curling up into a ball and promptly going to sleep.

He couldn't help but smile a little at that.

_Do you think we are making the right decision, Saphira?_

_I do not think we are making the wrong one. Sleep now, Eragon. The elves and I will watch over the children while you rest, and tomorrow we can tell the two that they can stay._

He nodded silently, curling up against the heat of her belly and closing his eyes. 


	4. Hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> saurrdýr - mudbeast

Eragon cupped water from the lake, splashing it onto his face. He relished the cold, blinking a few times until he felt wide awake enough to deal with that day. Crouching down at the side of the pool, he contemplated scrying Roran, but decided that nothing much could have happened in a week. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about.

He glanced at Saphira, straightening himself and nodding.

_We should go tell them now._

They had decided that the pair could not stay in the hall with the hatchlings, but they could make camp a little away. If they wanted to attack, it didn't really matter where they were, after all. The hall had wards though, and despite their mischievousness, the little dragons did listen on occasion. Eragon laid a hand on the pommel of his sword, clambering gracefully onto Saphira's back. They flew more leisurely this time, not having to worry about just who had breached their safe ground.

Eragon saw Murtagh and Thorn before they could land, and was fairly surprised when the crimson dragon leapt into the air to join them. Saphira hovered, powerful wings beating against a warm current of air, waiting for the younger to climb to her height.

"Have you and your companions reached a decision, dear brother?" Murtagh called out, not presuming to use their thoughts.

"We have. How are you so sure that it is a positive one? It seems almost as if you expected us to say yes, considering you flying beside us." Eragon raised an eyebrow.

Murtagh laughed at that, motioning towards the pass that they had travelled over. "Much quicker to leave if things turned sour, that is all. Does that mean that we may stay?" A hesitant look was directed at Eragon, before Murtagh schooled his features back into a blank slate.

"You are to keep your camp at least a league from the hall at all times. You may only see the hatchlings when accompanied by Saphira and I; not any of the elves, just the pair of us. Hunt your own food, and drink from the lake that spans almost the whole valley," he said clearly. "Do you accept these terms?"

For a few seconds, there was silence, until Murtagh nodded.

"We do."

"One other thing, however. Both of you must open your mind to me, so I can see if any treachery is afoot," Eragon announced, almost stiffly. He had done such a thing before, but he didn't enjoy it. It was a personal place, one's mind, and he was loathe to delve into that sanctuary.

Murtagh chuckled, flashing an almost relaxed grin at Eragon. "Any treachery is afoot? Brother, I would not dare come into such a place if it was. You know as well as I do, that while I could beat you alone, the Eldunarís' combined strength would be more than enough to drop me dead on the spot. But I will allow you to check." Thorn flew back to land, tail lashing and sending a boulder rolling away from his bulk. Eragon fought the urge to roll his eyes at the comment.

_He has grown since we last saw him, Eragon._

_At least this time it's natural._

Saphira landed a few dozen feet away, lowering herself as Eragon slid off and approached the other two. Murtagh did the same, tilting his head upwards a little.

"Hurry, and get it over with," he grumbled, fingers gripping onto his own belt tightly. Eragon nodded, moving and placing two fingers on his half-brother's forehead. It wasn't necessary, but it felt right.

He encountered an iron wall of resistance as he tried to enter the mind, until it was relaxed.

_Force of habit._

Murtagh's words were cool to hear. Eragon's defences were firmly in place, but within Murtagh's head, it was a simple matter to hear him, even if he couldn't respond. He was determined to get this over with as soon as possible. Pushing further, feeling something almost like cold sensation surrounding him, he methodically searched through recent memories. It was more like a breeze, or a gust of Saphira's wings, than anything dangerous. He did his best not to look more than needed, but things still came out at him.

He saw what could have been only a relation of the fanghur attacking Thorn after emerging from the dirt, felt Murtagh's pain and pure terror as he desperately tried to heal his bond-mate's huge gash in his underbelly, and wept mental tears as a silent vigil was kept throughout the night. Eragon shifted from place to place, waiting for any walls to come down, and by the end he was slightly trembling. Taking a step back, he broke the mental connection, a hand laying upon Saphira's foreleg.

"What was that thing?" he asked, eyes straying to the jagged scar that was just visible on Thorn's side.

"We only have a little idea. After we slayed it, it decomposed within a few hours. We think it was a  _saurrdýr,_  and made sure to stay many, many leagues away from where it attacked," Murtagh explained, subconsciously placing a hand on Thorn's side, brushing across the scales.

_It will take a lot more than an oversized worm to kill me,_  Thorn boomed out, though his head did twist round to lightly nudge Murtagh with his snout. Eragon shifted from one leg to another.

"Your mind is clean, Murtagh. You may stay in the valley with us, provided that you behave," he grinned, relaxing a little for the first time since the pair had arrived. He hadn't wanted to break his word, and while he knew that none of his other companions were happy with it, he was almost looking forward to having another Rider in the valley.

It might take years for any of the eggs he had left with Arya to hatch for someone. It could be an urgal or a dwarf, or an elf. Eragon didn't regret adding the two other races to the pact with the dragons, but he knew that it might cause some communication issues. Besides, he and Murtagh had shared quite a few months in each other's company, even if it wasn't all good. He felt like the other's dry wit would be a welcome relief from the flowery words of the elves in the coming years.

Murtagh lazily swung himself back onto Thorn. "We will choose a place to set up a home. You don't have to worry about your hatchlings, though we would like to meet them when there is chance. Thorn wasn't small for long." There was a dark tone in his last words, but Eragon nodded his head in understanding, flying back to the hall with Saphira.

He didn't mistrust Murtagh; however, just as Glaedr had said, he let the pair fly in front and to the side of them, loathe to turn his back on a potential enemy.

_When do you think they can meet the younglings, little one?_

_I don't think the elves will let them anywhere near for a good few weeks, no matter what I say. They will have to be patient. There will be many other dragons born here in the coming years. The chances to see them grow from newly shelled to your size will be many._

Saphira snorted lightly, though she didn't speak her thoughts straight away to her Rider. He tapped his knuckles on one of the spines on the ridge of her back.

_What is so amusing?_

_They may become the size I am now, but by then I will be even bigger. None of them will match the brilliance of my scales,_ she preened, touching down besides the hall. They had left the other two about a league and a half back, though Thorn was slightly visible even from this distance. Eragon chuckled, sliding down from her.

_You will always be the most beautiful dragon in my eyes, Saphira. None can compare._  He placed his forehead on the side of her throat, a hand resting in a dip.

_I wonder what my one shall look like,_  she mused absently, curling her wings up by her sides.  _Whether more like it's father, or it's mother._

_We shall know soon enough,_  Eragon assured, placing his pack just inside the hall. He was just walking out when he was pounced upon, bowled over to the ground by the purple hatchling and the two greys. Saphira let out a booming laugh.

_Defeated by three hatchlings!_

Eragon just grinned.


End file.
